


Friendly Meeting

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Utakata was just enjoying a peaceful afternoon, ... and then the Rokubi's brothers showed up.





	Friendly Meeting

Friendly meeting

Utakata pulls his pipe from his lips and puts both it and his canister away into his Kimono. Leaning against a nearby tree he watches the harmless bubbles float in the air. Then, he looks around to make sure Master Harusame isn’t nearby before sitting down and taking a meditative stance.

The six-tails has been growing more excited by the minute and it’s making him wary. He knows he’s not supposed to talk to the demon, knows it’s dangerous to invite the monster in, but he just can’t help it. It’s not like the six-tails has done anything bad, well to him at least, he’s sure all the tailed beast had to of done something bad to earn the name _demon_ but the six-tails has always been nice to him, always obeyed him, and come to help him in his time of need.

So Utakata takes one more, quick search around before closing his eyes and calling out to the Rokubi.

“What’s go you so excited today?” he asked and is only a little startled when he receives an answer.

“ _My brother’s are coming!”_ the demon says and it’s sounds so much like an excited child that Utakata has to remind himself it is a demon before he actually pays attention to the words.

“…Brothers?” Utakata was unaware a tailed-beast could have brothers.

 _“Yep the oldest and the youngest, they’re coming and I can’t wait to see them. It’s been a few hundred years since we last saw each other_.”

“A few hundred years?...Wait! Are you talking about the other tailed beasts?”

_“Yeah!”_

Utakata can practically see the smile forming on the giant slugs face, which is a very odd sight, before fear laces through him as he realized the oldest and the youngest mean that the nine-tails and the one-tails were coming to kiri.

This can’t be good I have to warn the Mizukage!

And with that thought Utakata rips himself out of his meditative stance and came face to face with a red eyed man.

“Oi you’re Saiken’s host right?” The man asks and over his shoulder Utakata can see a blonde man leaning on a tree not too far away.

“Who?” Utakata asks back, mostly to buy time to figure out the situation, while the Rokubi keeps talking in his head.

“Saiken, your kind calls him the six-tails.”

The words ‘ _your kind’_ ring in his ears like a sounding bell, as the six-tails, (Saiken?) bubbles with happiness inside him.

“He has a name?” Utakata asks almost numbly.

“Of course he has a name, all of us have names –huff-, but I’m not here to talk about that. You can hear Saiken right?”

“umm yes.”

“Great! I need you and him to talk to Shukaku, the pest has been sulking sense we picked up the Uzumaki lady.”

Almost none of that made sense to Utakata but what he does understand is that this man is a bijuu. A Bijuu in human form, if what the Rokubi is babbling about in his head is true. He understands that the red-head and the blonde are the Nine-tails and the One-tails, and that together they have four more tails than he does. (He also realizes that the six-tails has a name and siblings and is probably far less of a demon than he thought.)

So that is how Utakata finds himself talking with a couple of tailed beast in the bodies of men.

What he learns in that one conversation is this.

1)The Bijuu were made and then named by the Sage of Six Paths. They considered him their father.

2)The Bijuu are not inherently evil, the greed of man and their misunderstanding of ninshu is what caused the need for Jinchuriki.

3)The Bijuu have emotions, and suffer pain just like everyone else. They can love just like everyone else. (The one-tails babbling about his last host is either love or possession and Utakata’s not really sure which.

4)The six-tails Saiken and the seven-tails Chomei are both considered easy to get along with by their siblings

5)Saiken loves bubbles.

6)Saiken, Kurama and Shukaku should never be allowed to make anything together.

Utakata thinks this last part should come with more warning as he now has to speak around bubbles when he talks.

But that’s not the least of his troubles by far, because somehow Saiken knows that the Three-tails is in a lake near-by and the brothers want to go visit him.

Utakata uses this opportunity to excuse himself from the two human Bijuu and goes to find some Anbu. That, of course, is when he finds out that anyone he touches starts talking around bubbles as well. Then, anyone they touch also suffers the same fate.

It’s a bit of a nightmare to explain that it’s not him who made the bubbles but a couple of mad man who snuck into their village and now have plans to go after the three-tails.

(He decides to keep the fact that they’re Bijuu to himself, after all, who would really believe him?)

It only gets worse when he arrives at the lake to see his Mizukage reduced to a toddler.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU guys SO MUCH for your comments and Kudos, they keep this fic going.
> 
> For all of you wondering how Minato is handling all this there will be a part from his Pov soon. Yagura is up next (poor poor Yagura) and then I think Minato's pov (maybe with a bit of Kushina's pov or one of the kids thrown in (shrugs))
> 
> And yes by the end of the battle so many people have touched each other that they all speak around bubbles and it only takes another week or two before half the shinobi force of Kiri are infected as well. Saiken is of course thrilled and thinks his brothers are the best ever for leaving him such a nice present lol.
> 
> Thank you guys once again for your amazing support, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Thank you to 'RichardWhereat' for once again correcting my horrible spelling I really appreciate it :D


End file.
